Big Time Adventure II: Cryptic Words
by DarkElements10
Summary: Sequel to Big Time Adventure. Kendall, James, Carlos, and Logan recently found out that they weren't completely human and that they have a destiny to save the world. Now the only question is who are they saving it from and how much time to do they have?
1. Prologue

**Big Time Adventure II: Cryptic Words**

**By: Riley**

**

* * *

**_**Prologue**_

"_What is this?" Kendall asked his friend, Logan as he kneeled towards the ground. Logan stood over his shoulder and frowned. James and Carlos were standing nearby, looking around, faces screwed up in horror and shock._

_"It looks like a foot print." Logan speculated._

_"Yeah, but a footprint from what?" Kendall looked up at his friend, his green-yellow eyes etched in worry. Logan shrugged in reply and then hesitated when a sharp scent entered his nose. _

"_What is that smell?" He questioned, looking around._

_"I don't know." James whispered in reply, having heard his friends' question. His eyebrows knitted together and he reached his hand out, slowly, towards the print that was on the ground. After he placed his palm flatly, he lifted it back up and stared at it. _

_His palm was stained red. _

"_I think…its blood."_

_"Blood?" Carlos echoed shrilly. His voice seemed to echo all around them, as if it was taunting them."Whose blood is it?"_

_Kendall stood up and looked around, his hand outstretched in front of him._

_Everything seemed to be getting darker, the trees looked menacing, and the sky looked red, rather than the blue color it normally was. Then his gaze turned to Logan and his eyes widened and the dark red patch on the side of his shirt._

_"What?" Logan asked. _

_Wordlessly, Kendall pointed at the spot, his hand shaking. Logan looked down and quickly pulled his shirt up. His entire side had been ripped open and blood was pouring out of the wound. _

_He gaped at it, unable to say anything._

_"Its…it's…your blood." Kendall choked out._

_

* * *

_**A/N: And here's the prologue. I hope you guys are excited as I am about this story. I know a lot of you liked the first one, and I can't wait for you guys to see where this one goes as well. **


	2. The Wolf

Chapter One

The Wolf

* * *

'_This is it_,' Logan Mitchell thought to himself as he laid down in the sand, his arms crossed and his cheek resting on his hands. He could feel the sun burning into his back, and knew that he was going to have to put on more sunscreen soon but didn't feel like moving. '_I feel the sun on my back and I know I'm in paradise. The Place I was meant to be_.'

All of a sudden, there was the sound of a whistle blowing in his ear, and his eyes shot open before he lurched to his feet and he stated to sprint up the beach to the two orange cones that were a few feet away, his best friends Kendall Knight, James Diamond, and Carlos Garcia running after him. He could hear their pounding feet and their heavy breathing behind him.

'_It hurts_' Carlos thought to himself as he continued to run behind his friends. '_Every training session hurts like hell, but I wouldn't trade it for anything._' He and his friends rounded the cones and then started to sprint back to where they had started.

'_Come on James,_' James coached himself as he continued to run, his heart thudding against his ribcage. '_Dig deep, and keep your eyes on the prize. That's all that matters._'

'_Me, it's down to me from now on._' Kendall let out a big gasp of air before sucking in another breath, shielding his face from the sand that went flying around him. '_Total responsibility for everything I do from now on.'_

James crossed the finish line first, with Carlos right behind him, and Logan and Kendall bringing up third and fourth, they flopped down onto the sand, breathing heavily, trying to regain their breath, as a little boy with black hair and blue eyes hurried over to them, a stopwatch thumping against his chest as it swung around his neck.

"Nice job guys," he beamed so dimples appeared in his cheeks as he stood up above the four teenage boys kneeling in front of him. "You've definitely gotten much faster, this time it took only five seconds to go there and back."

"If we're elementals, and we already run fast, why do we have to do this?" Carlos asked, raising a hand in the air.

He was referring to the powers that the four boys had recently discovered about themselves. They were elementals, those who were able to control an element; Carlos controls fire, Kendall controls water, James controls wind (or air if you want to put it that way) and Logan controls earth. They had only just gotten used to and had control over their powers and that was from the help of Sydney, the little boy who was with them, and his brothers and sisters. They were the ones that told them that they were elementals (awakened their power) and they were also the ones that told them that an organization called WingzCorp that were going to try and attack them and take their elements as well as try to kill them.

In more than one instance it was proved to be true, as they had taken their friend Jo Taylor, to try and lure the boys over to WingzCorp and to take their elements, but Sydney and his siblings went back into WingzCorp, what they had been a part of before, and worked against WingzCorp from the inside so it wouldn't happen. But lately WingzCorp had been attacking the boys a lot lately and they had to be ready for it. That's what brought them to the beach that morning for the training session. Being an elemental you couldn't just run fast and expect things to go perfectly, you had to work at it as the boys knew now.

"Because you have to take control of your powers," Sydney replied and lifted a hand where a sphere of energy started to form. He controlled the element of spirits. Even though he was only ten he knew a lot about elementals as he had been one since he was four. "Catch!" He shoved his arm forward and the sphere headed towards Logan.

Logan quickly held his hands out and the sphere stopped in front of his face, Logan smiled and concentrated and the sphere morphed into a ball of grass.

"Good job," Sydney smiled and nodded before taking a small step back. "Now, pass it on."

Logan did as he was told and passed the ball over to James, who held it in front of his face and the ball of grass morphed into a sphere of air, swirling around in front of him. (A/N: Think of the ball that Aang rides on in Avatar: The Last Airbender), then he moved the ball over to Carlos, where it burst into flames. Carlos grinned and laughed, still as fascinated with his powers as when he first got it (a couple months ago), and then finally moved it over to Kendall.

Kendall smiled as he held the sphere in front of him and it slowly melted into a sphere of water. His smile grew bigger as he concentrated hard it hardened instantly into a ball of ice. He shoved his hands forward, as if he was chest-pressing a basketball, and it shot towards Sydney. Sydney held up his hand and moved it aside. The sphere went shooting by him and turned back into water before it hit the ocean again.

"Nice job Kendall, you obviously have been practicing, you can now turn water into ice." Sydney beamed.

"Show off." Carlos coughed and cleared his throat loudly. "Sorry, I must be getting a tickle in my throat."

"_I'll _give you a tickle in your throat," Kendall jokingly threatened and tackled his friend into the sand. Sydney rolled his eyes as the four boys started to wrestle around the sand.

There was a sudden gust of wind that pulled Sydney's hair off of his forehead and a taller boy with black hair and blue eyes was standing next to him. He watched as the four boys rolled around on the ground and tilted his head to the side, watching for a few moments. "So I'm guessing they still get off topic?"

"You got that right," Sydney snorted before turning to his brother. "What's up Patrick?"

"Rhu-Rhu sent me to get you," Patrick replied as he brushed sand off of his legs. "You're done for today, the guys can go back," he looked at his watch then over at the sunset. "It's getting late and they've been at it for hours." He paused. "You can put the barrier down as well."

"Got it." Sydney replied with a thumbs up. Patrick then disappeared in another gust of wind and Sydney turned and went to tell the guys that they were done.

* * *

Jo knew that she was being followed, but she tried not to cause herself to get paranoid and tried to ignore it. I mean, people 'just so happened' to be going in the same direction sometimes, so why not now? It wasn't until she was a few minutes away from the Palm Woods, laden down with bags from the mall, that he finally attacked her, confirming her suspicions.

Instinct screamed at her, and Jo broke into an awkward run, her heels tapping the pavement. The steps behind her quickened, and she heard a mocking laugh. Heart beating in her ears, she dropped her bags, awkwardly kicking off her heels; she gasped and stretched her legs out, intent on running for her life.

Jo ran as fast as she could, gasping for air "Help me! Somebody help me!" she screamed. But after running for a few minutes, she found herself trapped in an alley way with no place to run. She turned back around and stared with frozen terror as her attacker moved closer to her, smiling evilly. She opened her mouth to scream again, but her attacker cut her off.

"No one can hear you, bitch." The gruff voice mocked her as the man took another step closer.

"Leave me alone! What do you want from me?"

"Come on, now, honey. I just want to give you a little bit of fun..." Jo closed her eyes and tried to remember everything that judo taught her and tried to attack the man, but he easily knocked her off and back into the wall behind her. "That was cute, bitch, but you're mine now. A pretty little thing like you shouldn't have been walking all alone down..."

The man's taunting was cut off abruptly by a low, warning rumble from behind them. They both froze as the rumble increased in volume to a menacing, teeth-baring growl.

Jo watched in horror as saliva-dripping teeth sunk into the man's shoulder. The man's knife slashed desperately against a leg, and the animal yelped in pain, letting go of his shoulder. The man slithered backwards, holding his bloodied knife in a weak defense. Jo closed her eyes and turned away as she heard the man's screams and then gurgling and then silence.

Something cold touched her cheek and Jo tensed, waiting to die as well. Instead, something tickled her arm. Jo opened her eyes and watched in tensed fear as the animal cleaned her foot, licking away the blood. She hadn't even noticed that her foot was bleeding. The animal licked her foot one last time and turned away.

Jo watched as it walked away. "Wait!" She called out, breathlessly. Green eyes looked at her again, then turned and the animal started to pad away. "You're hurt." She breathed.

The animal wrinkled his mouth, showing fanged teeth, but stopped growling.

"Please. Let me help you." She actually pleaded, she wasn't thinking. All she saw was an animal that was hurt and wanted to help it. She inched forward on her hands and knees, and the animal stayed silent, watching her closely. He waited with unearthly patience as she slowly crawled forward.

"You saved me." She whispered. "Please. Let me help you."

The left paw rose slightly, and the animal deliberately placed it in front of her. Jo used both hands to find the cut. Dried blood encrusted the wound on the well-muscled shoulder, matting the silver fur. The wound was still bleeding.

"You're a beautiful dog." Jo breathed, looking at the strong, silver form. The animal growled. Jo backed away slightly, but when she saw that it wasn't going to attack her, she moved forward again. "Okay. You're not a dog." The animal quit growling. "You're a wolf." He gave a small bark. "Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere to get that looked at."

If it was possible for a wolf to smirk, it did just that…

* * *

**A/N: and here's the first chapter, a lot is happening already. If you haven't read the story before this you have to, or some of the explanations about their powers won't make sense. Hope you guys enjoyed it and I'll update again soon.**

**-Riley**


	3. Evil

Chapter Two

Evil

* * *

Jo opened her apartment and stuck her head inside; looking around to make sure that no one was there to surprise her, before hurrying in. There were no pets aloud in the Palm Woods and she was glad that Katie was already working on annoying Bitters when she had gotten there. So the run to her apartment wasn't that hard. Closing the door, Jo leaned tiredly against it, before a slight 'woof' behind her drew her attention back to the wolf that was with her. He stood in the middle of her living room his ears perked and bloodied fangs grinning at her.

"Like it?" Jo asked, smiling tiredly. "It's a small, but cool, apartment." She turned and went to the bathroom. She shook her head as she went. She was growing tired, and her headache hadn't let up at. Her own scrapes and cuts were burning, and she was dying for a shower. She suddenly stopped and turned back to the wolf. "Thirsty?" She asked, and the green eyes finally did blink at her then.

Jo then turned and went back to the kitchen to find a bowl. Once she found one she wiped the dust off it with an impatient sigh, and filled it with water before putting it down on the tiled floor. The wolf came up and greedily sucked down the water. Jo watched him, as he lifted his dripping jaws and stared back at her. The water in the bowl had turned faintly pink. Jo filled it twice more as the animal carefully cleaned his face, using the water and his own tongue to carefully lick away any crust of blood that flecked his mouth and fur.

"Somehow, I should feel sorry for that ass hole." Jo commented dryly to herself. A green stare was her only answer. "Ugh," she rubbed her neck. "I need a shower."

She was surprised when Wolf followed her back to the bedroom. "You are NOT following me in here." She glared at him, closing the bathroom door firmly.

A loud, menacing growl made her open the door again, brown eyes wide. They stared at each other for a long minute. Crossing her arms, Jo's eyes narrowed. "You are not going to watch me take a shower" She said.

The wolf grinned, a long tongue lolling between sharp teeth. Amusement darkened his eyes, but he deliberately turned his back and stalked back into the living room. Jo watched as he carefully turned around and lay down on her rug, his back toward her. When the bathroom door creaked as she tried to close it again, a warning growl made her freeze it in mid-swing. The head didn't turn, but she knew he wasn't going to put up with her closing the door.

She was too tired to deal with it. Rolling her eyes, she grabbed a towel to cover herself and turned on the hot water and stepped behind the curtain, she nearly slumped against the wall in ecstasy as the warm water massaged her bruised skin.

…

..

.

Outside the bathroom, the wolf looked towards the door before moving away. As the seconds passed, the wolf started to shift; until it was a human crouching on the floor. A teenage boy to be exact, he shook his blonde hair out of his green eyes and smirked as he stood up straight, cracking his back as he did so. He pulled a small black device out of his pocket and put it up to his mouth.

"Koto here, I'm in."

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, things are heating up. The next chapter brings the guys back into play again. I'm excited for this story, you guys should be too! :)**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	4. Prophecy

Chapter Three

Prophecy

* * *

"I'm back!" Sydney called as he walked back to the makeshift home that he and his siblings had made in a alleyway in downtown LA. He frowned when he didn't get a reply, and looked over his shoulder before pushing the large tarp aside and walking into the area. "Guys?"

"I'm right here," Noah walked out from behind a stack of boxes, and smiled. "Riley and Rhuben went to get something to eat and I haven't seen Patrick ever since he went to get you." His smile grew wider. "I think he got lost on the way here again." Sydney giggled and then frowned. "What's up Little Man, you've been acting funny for the last week."

"I've been having weird dreams lately." Sydney replied and sat down on the ground by the fire. Noah sat across from him. "But I have a question first."

"What's that?" Noah asked patiently.

"When are we going to be able to go back to dad and our home?" Sydney asked as he scratched his arms. "I know that right now its not safe for us, but there's only a certain amount of time that I can stand not living in a bed."

"You just answered your own question," Noah replied, brushing his hair out of his face. "It's too dangerous for us right now; we know that they would go after him so we have to stay far away from him for now." His smiled waned and he let out a little sigh. "Besides, he's doing research for us."

"Since when does dad to research, I thought he was a singer." Sydney asked, his blue eyes showing that he was completely confused. Noah chuckled a little bit.

"Ok, I wasn't supposed to say this but I might as well anyway." Noah smirked. "The reason that we came here was because he was using our music as a cover to do research on other elementals and stuff."

"He knew that there were Anigma Energy Nano Particles here in LA?" Sydney asked, his eyes growing wide. Noah nodded.

"Yes, and he knew this because Uncle Christian, while he was in China, had known that there was a strong power that hadn't been unleashed yet."

"Kendall and the others?"

"Kendall and the others."

"But, how did Uncle Christian know that?"

"Being an elemental scientist, that's his job to know." Noah replied and then cocked his head to the side. "Would you ever want to be an elemental scientist?"

"I don't know," Sydney shrugged in reply and then smiled. "I think I have more fun fighting elementals then studying them. Anyway, back to your story."

"Right, well, the whole time that we've been here, Dad has been going around, making sure that other elementals awakened when needed. Now, when he found out that WingzCorp has followed us from Australia, he knew that there was something big that we don't know about. So he went back home to do some more research."

"Oh." Sydney nodded and looked down at his hands, the look on his face showed that he was trying to make sense of all of the news that he had just learned.

"So why haven't you been sleeping well lately?" Noah pressed.

"Because," Sydney lifted his head and his eyes seemed to have widened two times its normal size. "In my dreams, there was darkness everywhere."

"That's nothing new." Noah stated as he raised an eyebrow. "There's darkness that's going to follow us all the time, as much as we don't want it to, it's going to happen."

"Let me finish."

"Sorry."

"Anyway, there was darkness everywhere, and I felt as if there was something that was watching me. But everywhere I turned, there was nothing there. Then I saw WingzCorp, it had crumbled to the ground. I looked around again and there was this big…thing! Bigger than anything that we ever had to go against before. And I'm afraid of what that means…'cause I think I've figured it out and I don't want to have to know."

"You're rambling, what is it?"

Sydney lifted his gaze and stared right at his brother. "I'm pretty sure…that it means that there _is _something bigger than WingzCorp that wants to destroy us and the guys…to take over the world."

"Hm," Noah held a fist up to his chin as he thought.

Sydney watched him for a few moments. "If you could think faster that would be great," he prompted impatiently.

Noah merely sighed, "You know, sometimes you can be really annoying." He frowned when he didn't get a response from his brother. "Syd?"

Sydney was silent for a minute, but he slowly turned to his brother and looked at him with meaningful eyes. "Someone is calling me . . ."

Noah looked at him patiently. As Sydney had the element of spirits, he was able to communicate with elementals that had died years ago. It was a common occurrence when he would suddenly zone out, it meant that he was listening to what they were telling him. "What are they saying?" He didn't answer for a few moments. Then he blinked and looked over at Noah, a troubled look in his eyes. "What?"

"You know that prophecy that I was telling the guys about before?" Sydney asked, shifting his feet, rubbing them with his hands so they would get warmer. "Well, I finally figured out what it means."

"So?" Noah raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

Sydney's lower lip trembled. "The prophecy said: 'There will be a time, where the light is taken over by the dark. Nightmare becomes reality. The fear that has manifested itself in your hearts will come true. The strongest elementals of this time will perish, to save the world." He was crying now. "I knew that they were going to die. But now it's going to come sooner than we thought."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooh, what's going to happen next? Review and you'll find out. Just kidding, I'm not the kind of person that holds a story ransom for reviews. I just hoped you liked it. :)**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	5. Memory

CHAPTER FOUR

Memory

* * *

Riley frowned as she sat on top of the Palm Woods. She had been there ever since the guys had gotten back from the beach and…she felt something weird. She had that same cold feeling she got whenever someone from WingzCorp was around, but she couldn't pinpoint where it was coming from this time. It seemed like it was in the apartment building, but the feeling was so faint she couldn't be sure it wasn't just because of the sun was setting and that she was getting cold. Not that she would admit it.

She sighed and rested her chin in her hands as she watched the cars on the road zoom by. Her eyes narrowed as she watched them pull up to red lights and drive off, partially wondering what their stories were. Who were they going home to? Did they have a significant other? Kids? Or were they just teenagers going to have some fun?

"Yeah, at least they're able to have some fun." Riley muttered.

_Sydney huddled under his bed, tears falling down his cheeks as he watched the feet pace back and forth in front of his bed, menacingly. "Where the hell are you kid?" Robert, his first adoptive father, muttered to himself as he looked around the bedroom._

_Sydney moved back so he was up against the back wall, shaking in fear. He closed his eyes, wishing that he was somewhere else, or that his dad wasn't there. He held his breath, hoping that his ragged breathing couldn't be heard. He opened his eyes again, and gasped lightly when he didn't see any footsteps pacing in front of him._

_"GOTCHA!"_

_Sydney cried out in fear as Robert grabbed his arm and yanked him out from underneath the bed. Sydney dug his fingers into the carpet, to keep him in place, but he was forcefully dragged out, receiving rug burns. Robert held Sydney off of the floor, and Sydney kicked his legs, trying to get free._

_"What the hell have I told you about breaking things?" Robert demanded. When Sydney didn't reply, he slapped his across the face. Then he got right up into the young boys face and started to scream at him. "HUH? WHAT DID I TELL YOU?"_

_"Leave him alone!"_

_Patrick and Noah charged into the room and kicked Robert in the legs repeatedly, in hopes that Robert would let Sydney go and go after them. The idea worked as Robert dropped Sydney to the ground and grabbed Patrick and Noah by the hair. _

_"You guys are all going to pay for what you've done!" Robert cried, smashing Patrick's and Noah's bodies together, causing the twin boys to cry out in pain._

_"Ow! Ow! Stop it! Ow!" Noah wailed._

_"Dark Darts!"_

_Robert screamed as beams of dark energy were blasted into his back. He slumped to the floor, revealing Riley and Rhuben standing behind them. Rhuben was breathing heavily and she lowered her hands, the dark light around her hands fading away. She looked over at Riley, who nodded back at her. It wasn't a good idea to use their elements against him, but she also knew that they didn't have a choice. It was the only way to get him away._

_Riley then moved down by Roberts side and shoved her hand into his pockets, frantically searching. She felt a lump in his back pocket and stuck her hand into the hole and let out a cry of triumph when she pulled out a set of car keys to the family minivan._

_"Hurry, let's go!" Rhuben cried picking up Sydney and the kids ran outside to the Mini Van. Riley frantically tried to put the key in the ignition, seconds after they got into the car, but her hand was shaking too much and she couldn't get it in._

_"Hurry!" Rhuben cried, checking Sydney's head for bumps and bruises.  
_

"_I'm trying!" Riley silently cursed to herself, knowing this would be faster if they could just run away with their enhanced speed. But they knew that they couldn't do that, it would draw too much attention if people noticed that they suddenly appeared right next to them out of nowhere. The car roared to life and Riley quickly shifted the car into drive before flooring the gas pedal, pulling out of the neighborhood and taking the back roads._

_"I'm scared" Sydney wailed as the minivan flew down the deserted roads, trees flashing by so fast they couldn't tell what they really were._

_"Don't be scared, we'll be fine" Rhuben whispered, looking out the window. Trees continued to flash by, like black strobe lights and she watched them, transfixed. "Trust me; everything is going to be ok." She reassured him. But she wasn't sure if she believed that herself._

_"Where are we going?" Noah asked, pulling a seatbelt over him, and checked to make sure that everyone else had theirs on. He looked at his baby brother sharply, his heart thudding in his chest. "Syd put on your seatbelt"_

_"I'm trying!" he cried, crying hard as he frantically tried to pull the seatbelt across him._

_"There's an exit over there, I think you should slow down and take it" Rhuben cautioned. "This road ends in a dead end"_

_"No it doesn't, I'll get the next one" Riley replied, kept her eyes on the road, her hands tight on the steering wheel, as she drove faster._

_"Riley, slow down!" Patrick cried his voice etched with fear._

_**CAUTION: DANGER AHEAD**_

_Riley, Rhuben, Patrick, Noah, and Sydney screamed as Riley slammed on the breaks and turned the wheel of the car, trying to turn away from the sharp turn down the hill. She crashed into a guard rail and the car flipped over three times, the five kids were ejected from the car, before coming to a rest._

Riley blinked her eyes open as her keen sense of hearing caught her attention. She could hear a soft rustling below her and then a familiar smell entered her nose. Riley's eyes flew open and she looked down to the ground. She noticed a large form on a balcony a few feet below her. Looking harder she saw that it was a gray wolf and immediately recognized Koto. He jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground and slowly started to walk towards the Palm Woods Park.

She stood up and jumped to the ground, landing in front of him. Koto blinked up at her and his lips pulled back into a grin.

"What're you up to, Koto?" Riley asked him.

Koto just winked at her and then tilted his head back, letting out a howl, before turning and running through the trees. Riley went to move after him, but there was a beeping sound from her watch that stopped her.

"_Riley, you need to get back here."_ She heard Noah's voice.

"What's up?"

"_Something Sydney needs to tell all of us, then the guys. Patrick went to get some food after leaving them but is on his way back. Rhuben is coming back from her patrol as well."_

"I can't leave the guys here unguarded." Riley replied, wondering whether or not she should tell them about Koto. She didn't need to bring it up; Noah could hear it in her voice.

"_What's up?"_

"I'll get back there in a few minutes and tell you," Riley replied with a sigh. "I'm sure the guys will be ok for a few minutes." She looked around and brought her watch up to her mouth again. "I'm on my way."

* * *

**A/N: Ugh, sorry this chapter is such crap. I had an idea for what I wanted, but I couldn't write it as well as I had hoped, so now this was made instead. It's a filler I guess, but if it was in a anime or a regular TV show, it would be a very important scene. The next one will get back into the guys. Sorry about that, but I hope you like it anyway. *Sheepish smile***

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	6. Ambushed

CHAPTER FIVE

Ambushed…

* * *

"James, c'mon, we have to go to the library now or we'll be late to the movie afterwards." Logan called as he waited by the front door of the apartment.

Mrs. Knight looked up and stared at Logan, who smiled sweetly in reply. Even she knew that James absolutely hated to go to the library and would do anything to keep from going there, even fake that he had broken his leg. (Which resulted in him getting Carlos to throw him down the stairs, which didn't work too well.) But what she didn't know was that they weren't going to a regular library, they were going to a library that had information on something…that didn't exist to normal people.

"I'm coming!" James replied as he walked out of the bedroom that he and Carlos shared. He had a bag on his arm that was bulging, and if you looked closer, you could see that it was moving. He shuffled towards the door as quickly as possible, but a muffled sneeze, coming from the bag, caused him to freeze.

"What was that?" Mrs. Knight asked as she whipped her head towards the two boys. "Was that a sneeze?"

"Uh, I sneezed." Logan said and then fake sneezed again. Mrs. Knight got a concerned look on her face.

"I hope that you're not getting sick." She stated and leapt to her feet. "I'll go get the thermometer and the cough syrup." James let out his famous high-pitched shriek at the sound of having to take the medicine. "You boys stay right here."

"No!" Logan interrupted, causing Mrs. Knight stop and look at him oddly, still posed to move towards the medicine cabinet. "Must be all of that dust in our room, we'll clean it up later." he asked, anxiously waiting to go.

Mrs. Knight stared at them for a few moments without speaking. She finally smiled, after a few terse minutes, where James was starting to sweat under her gaze. "Alright, you can go, what time are you going to be back?"

"6:00, probably," James guessed, finally turning to look at her as he and Logan and slowly started to back out of the suite. "We'll call you if we're going to be late!" the two turned and threw the door open. Mrs. Knight or 'Mama Knight' was a second mother to Logan, James, and Carlos and they treated her like their mother as well; always calling to if they were going to be late, telling her where they were going, and even giving her gifts on her birthday and mother's day. "Bye!"

"Wait!" Mrs. Knight called again, causing them to freeze. "What's the bag for?"

"Uh, Camille, she wanted us to bring some clothes to her for an acting gig, so we're going to drop the bag off with her and then go. See ya!" Logan said and then dragged James out of the suite before she could ask anything else. "Whew! That was close!"

"I'll say, come on, let's go." James nodded in agreement and the two went to the elevator. Once inside they pushed the lobby button and waited for it to descend.

"Hey, can we get out of here now?" a voice asked as the bag that James was holding thrashed around, right as the doors opened. James coughed loudly and elbowed the bag, causing there to be a grunt of pain, and Logan and James raced out of the lobby of the Palm Woods and down the street for four blocks before slowing down.

"Is it clear?" James asked breathlessly.

Logan looked around, to make sure they weren't being followed or watched, before nodding. James sighed heavily and unzipped the bag, almost immediately; a jaguar and a black panther flew out of the bag, landing on Logan's and James's shoulders, shaking out their fur.

"Jeez, you didn't have to hit me so hard Master James." Jaeger said as he shook, fluffing out his fur.

"Just James is fine, Jaeger." James replied and then gave a small smile. "I'm sorry for elbowing you, but you guys should have stayed quiet until we said."

"Do you know how hard it is to breathe in that thing?" Laken asked, eyeing the bag warily. "There's, like, bottles of gel and cans of hair spray in there!" He crouched down on Logan's shoulder, holding on tightly. "There was a mirror in there too; I almost jumped out of my paws when I saw my reflection.

"James, I told you to clean out the bag before we used it!" Logan cried, glaring at his friend. "Do you know how unhealthy that is? Besides, if those hair spray cans broke, then you would be creating a _huge_ hole in the ozone layer and-"

"And I told _you_, that I was too busy doing my hair to do it!" James shot back in reply as he raised his eyebrows.

"And that's not saying much because you probably do it on an hourly basis." Jaeger replied in a condescending tone. James glared at him before grabbing him by the tail and shoving him back into the bag. "Ow! Hey, is that any way to treat your guardian, who saves your life on more than one occasion a day?"

"It is if he makes fun of his master." Logan replied and James laughed as Laken gently pounced into the bag and moved his tail down so he would fit. James zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder again.

They walked in silence for a few moments, thinking about anything but the prophecy. Ever since they were told about it, it seemed to be the only thing that anyone could think about; how much time they had left before they died.

Logan's eyes narrowed, but he continued to keep walking as the street started to get busy. "Did you feel that?" he muttered to James.

"Yeah," he replied, his blue eyes widening slightly and then narrowed. "I'm not sure where it's coming from, but we should be on our-"

James was knocked to the ground from behind, getting the wind knocked out of him. A little girl that was with her mother started to scream and Logan whirled around to see a wolf generate from the ground, it was completely black and its eyes were glowing red. Logan watched in silence as four more appeared and they growled in unison. The screaming started to get louder and louder as people ran around, pushing each other out of the way.

"We can't fight them here." James gasped, scrambling to his feet, and then looking into the bag to make sure that Jaeger and Laken weren't hurt.

"I know. We have to find a place where we won't attract attention." Logan replied, his eyes scanning around, looking for the perfect place. They landed on an alley. "Over there!" he cried and started to run, shoving through the panicking crowd, dragging James behind him.

James looked behind him and saw the wolves were chasing them, dodging around people with their uncanny swiftness. As soon as Logan and James got into the alley, Logan let go of James's hand and brought his arm back, then thrust it forward. There was a sudden pillar of concrete that shot out of the ground and thinned out into the shape of a spear before moving forward hitting a wolf squarely in the forehead, causing it to implode into dark energy.

James put his two index fingers together and concentrated as they glowed white, closing his eyes. A wolf jumped towards him, its jaws opened wide and James snapped his eyes open. Moving his index fingers forward, a blast of air shout out and in the wolf's mouth, causing it to swell up and implode. He ran forward and sent a round house kick to another one, catching it in the jaw and Logan finished it off with a punch to the forehead.

That one disappeared too.

"James! Look out!" Logan gasped.

Instinctively, James turned to face the wolf that was leaping towards him and brought up his arm to block his face. He cried out in pain when the wolf latched on, his teeth sinking into his arm, blood starting to spill out of the puncture wound…

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a scene in one of my suite life/elemental stories, but was tweaked to fist these characters, just in case anyone was wondering. And I own both, so there you go. I hope that you guys liked this chapter. I'll update again soon.**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley**


	7. Discontinuation

**Author's Note**

**I'm discontinuing this story, its not going the way I want and I've lost interest in it. Thanks for those that have read it though, I'll leave it up so you can keep reading the first story and this. I might bring it back but there is a really slim chance of that happening. Thanks for reading guys!**

**Cheers,**

**-Riley  
**


End file.
